


but baby there you go again (making me love you)

by hyuck127



Series: a complicated love story [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling Out of Love, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: One More Night (Maroon 5), Toxic Relationship, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: after everything, he had donghyuck printed on his body like a tattoo. and he loved him and his lips and how they got him out of breath every time they kissed  just as vigorously as he hated him and them. and he knows that tomorrow, he will wake up next to donghyuck hating himself and probably hating donghyuck too. he knows tomorrow he’s going to wake up feeling pleasured but at the same guilty as hell. because that’s how his relationship with the younger was. bittersweet.





	but baby there you go again (making me love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope you enjoy this one!! please feel free to leave any kind of comments!
> 
> Song: one more night - maroon 5
> 
> in order to understand the story you have to read the series like this:  
> 1st: but baby there you go again (making me love you)
> 
> 2nd: it’s like we can’t stop (we’re enemies)
> 
> 3rd: say it louder (who’s gonna love you like me?)

* * *

mark and donghyuck have been dating for a few years, honestly, he did not remember. maybe if you had asked him a few months ago, he would have answered without hesitation but now, he did not want to remember.

according to what jeno had said, today, november 27th, was his third anniversary with donghyuck.

“i would have like to know that last night, you know” mark said while walking down the school hall with jeno. “we had a huge fight, like always”. he grabbed his phone and started to type some kind of apologize to donghyuck through text and followed by a quite dry ‘happy anniversary, love you’.

“you two are always going at each other” jeno said while laughing. “your could feel in your apartment more tension than in the Cold War, i’m glad i don’t live there anymore” mark heard jeno said while he was in his own world thinking about what happened between the two of them the night before.

mark was alone in the kitchen cooking their dinner when he heard donghyuck talking to someone on the phone. but it wasn’t just someone, he was talking to The Wong Yukhei, or at least that was what his contact name on donghyuck’s phone said. 

“so yukhei huh” mark said while leaning on the door frame. he was jealous.

“we are talking about our biology final project, what’s wrong with that?” donghyuck said while still looking at his phone.

“nothing, i don’t even know who that yukhei guy is” and it was true. mark didn’t know who wong yukhei was not even how this boy looked like, but he was jealous.

“he’s just my classmate” donghyuck said while still looking at his phone and mark was getting a little bit angry. “who are you texting?” he said while going over to donghyuck and taking his phone out from the younger hands. “mark give me my phone back” donghyuck said calmly to mark, he was trying so hard not to fight.

mark looked through donghyuck’s phone, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing something like that, that it was toxic and that it could hurt donghyuck. but he couldn’t stop. “so you are texting yukhei, what are you doing donghyuck, tell me the truth” he said.

donghyuck was talking to mark, trying to explain who yukhei was and what they were talking about through text but he wasn’t listening to him, he couldn’t.

out of anger, mark smashed donghyuck’s phone on the floor. donghyuck went silent immediately after he saw his phone on the floor, completely broken, and was just staring at it. mark tried to apologize but next thing he knew, donghyuck slammed the door of his room and locked it.

“you guys are always going rough to each other, fighting and throwing things, hyuck keeps slamming the doors, that’s not a healthy relationship” jaemin said to mark during lunch. and he couldn’t be more right.

“yeah, we are quite dysfunctional, i think we are just sick of each other, i don’t know” mark said while trying to eat something.

“yeah, i don’t know, but one thing you guys know is that you can’t keep doing this no more” jeno said to him.

and right in that moment, when mark was thinking of ways to break up with donghyuck, the younger appeared out of nowhere.

“hi mark” he said shyly putting his hands on mark’s shoulders. “wanna go outside with me? we need to talk”. and how could mark say no to him? “there they go again” said jeno sighing while watching both of them leave the school cafeteria.

“happy anniversary” said mark while sitting next to donghyuck on the grass. “happy anniversary” said donghyuck while rubbing the older’s hand and smiling at him. and that’s when mark knew that he was fucked up. “i’m sorry for everything” said mark.

‘there we go again’ thought mark while kissing the younger.

like everytime they fought, now they were on mark’s bed, donghyuck on top of the older, both of them shirtless having one of their heated make out and make up sessions. and those were the times when mark stopped using his head and started to act like a stupid, crawling back to donghyuck.

after everything, he had donghyuck printed on his body like a tattoo. and he loved him and his lips and how they got him out of breath every time they kissed just as vigorously as he hated him and his lips.

and he knows that tomorrow, he will wake up next to donghyuck, hating himself and probably hating donghyuck too. he knows tomorrow he’s going to wake up feeling pleasured but at the same guilty as hell. because that’s how his relationship with the younger was. bittersweet.

and when he saw jeno the next morning and told him everything he promised to his best friend that that was the last time. “you’ve said that a million times” jeno said, leaving him behind.


End file.
